A Beautiful Home
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: What if the Beast had a sister? This the 3shot of her homecoming. It is also songfic towards the end. After transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Annette De l'Espoir sighed as she combed her long auburn hair. Tomorrow was her nineteenth birthday and she'd never been more depressed in her short life.

Well scratch that, yes she had. The day she found herself at the Château Versailles, taken away from all she knew, all her friends, and more importantly her beloved older brother. She repressed a shudder; Annette did not often allow herself to dwell on her brother, for an overwhelming sadness engulfed her. She still remembered that fateful Christmas like it was yester day…

_10 years ago_

"_Where's my gift!" roared her eleven year old brother sulking back into his throne. _

"_Patience Adam," nine year old Annette chided giving her older brother a stern look._

_Young Prince Adam gave his little sister a look; she was the only one in the castle that ever dared to contradict him. _

"_The servants have been thinking long and hard about what they wanted to give us," continued Annette stroking her brother's arm, "let them present them with just as much thought." _

"_Fine," huffed Adam leaning back sulkily. _

_Servant after servant presented their gifts to the royal siblings and gift after gift got a sneer from Adam and a squeal of delight from Annette. _

"_Oh thank you Mrs. Potts," gushed Annette gently fingering the gold rimmed antique tea cup. _

"_It's a cup," sneered Adam. _

"_Fine," said Annette coolly setting down the gift, "Then I suppose its time for my gift to you brother dearest." _

_Adam shifted uncomfortably, he didn't think of getting a gift for his little sister, the only person he ever showed affection towards. _

_Annette took a seat in front of the grand piano and began to play. She also began to sing, even at nine she had a voice that could make angels weep for its beauty. _

_Adam was struck by its beauty, though he would never tell his sister. After the song was done Annette got up and handed Adam a small box. _

_He opened it and inside was a golden Celtic Shield with diamonds all around the edges attached to a long, thin gold chain. On the back it was inscribed, _To my beloved brother, Never loose your innocence. All my heart's love, Annie

"_Thank you Annie," murmured Adam softly putting the necklace on. Annette pulled out a matching one from underneath her dress. _

"_So we are always connected," she giggled softly. The servants looked on with warm hearts; it was not often that they saw Master Adam in such a sweet mood. But then again Mistress Annie could put a smile on anyone's face. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door, breaking the magic of the moment. _

_Angry and annoyed Adam flung open the door revealing a bent, ugly old beggar woman on the front steps. _

"_Please sir," she whispered, her words punctuated with a hacking cough, "May I please stay the night? I'll pay you of course." She held up a perfect red rose. _

"_Get out," sneered Adam looking at the woman in disgust, "You are not welcome here, take your ugliness and pathetic gift somewhere else." _

"_Adam!" cried Annette in shock, shoving him aside in order to help the old woman inside, "It's freezing out and it's Christmas! We can at least let the poor woman stay the night!" _

"_You best heed the young mistress sire," said the beggar woman giving Annette a strange look, almost as if she was making a mental note of her actions. _

_Adam roughly pushed his sister, "Like I said, take your pathetic payment elsewhere." With that he slammed the door in her face. _

"_Adam!" cried Annette, "She'll freeze!" _

"_So," Adam said shrugging, "One less beggar for the prison to hold. Take Annette upstairs, the evening's events have tired her." _

_Lumiere and Cogsworth took Annette gently by each arm and lead her towards the stairs. Annette was half-way up the steps when the door flung open revealing a beautiful enchantress. Her long blonde hair and white gown were billowing out behind her she floated into the castle. In her hand, the same red rose the beggar woman had offered in exchange for shelter. _

"_You have shown that there is no love in your heart Prince Adam," she said gravely, 'You would turn a beggar woman out into the cold…on Christmas no less." _

"_No…please forgive me!" cried Adam sinking to his knees. _

"_As punishment you will be turned into what you truly are…a beast," said the enchantress. _

_As she spoke a rose colored light began to engulf the castle, changing all the servants into household objects. Before her eyes Annette saw Mrs. Potts turn into a tea kettle, Lumiere into a tri-candelabra, and Cogsworth into a mantel clock. Suddenly the light reached Adam and his body began to shake and change._

"_Adam!" cried Annette running down the stairs toward her brother. But suddenly in bright flash of light she was taken away from the castle, but not before she saw what her brother turned into. _

_When the light disappeared Annette found herself in a beautiful, peaceful garden. In front of her, the enchantress. She explained what she had done to Adam. _

"_Then why not curse me as well!" cried Annette in despair, "why spare me and not the servants!"_

"_They were not willing to stand up to him," the enchantress said gently, "you were. Therefore you granted yourself immunity from the curse. Fret not child, if the curse is broken you will see your brother and home again." _

"_And if it is not?" asked Annette, tears streaming down her face. _

"_You must have faith in your brother's heart," replied the enchantress, "You will live here for now, enjoy the luxuries." With that she was gone leaving Annette alone to weep in the snow covered garden._

_Eventually a kindly governess found her and brought her to the King and Queen, her unknowing great uncle and aunt. Annette was raised like a Paris princess. As time passed she grew more lovely, life's little joke she thought. While she grew lovelier her brother grew uglier, lonelier. Young men wanted to marry her, but she refused all suitors, hoping that one day her brother and his love would come and save her. _

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Her personal servant, Sophia, came in and said, "There's someone for you here ma'am." The servant backed out of the room leaving Annette with her thoughts. It's probably another suitor, she thought dejectedly, either that or another opera master vying for her talents in his company.

Annette had quite the reputation thanks to her lovely voice which had grown even lovelier as time had passed.

A figure wrapped in a thick tattered coat entered the room. "Hello Mademoiselle De l'Espoir."

Annette stiffened; no one in the whole of Versailles knew her last name. "Who are you?" wariness made her voice sharper then it had intended to be.

"A friend," and with that the cloak fell to the ground and the enchantress from all those years ago appeared before her.

Annette gasped and backed up several paces.

The enchantress smiled benignly and said, "You're patience is about to be rewarded my dear, your brother has been lifted from his curse, he and his love now reside in the castle that has been restore to its original state."

Annette stared at the enchantress, "W-W-What?" Her heart felt faint, surely she had misheard.

"I am here to take you home Annette," said the enchantress smiling, "Give him my best regards."

Suddenly a bright flash of light illuminated Annette's face. When she was able to see again she realized that she was no longer in her rooms in Versailles but in a rose garden.

Annette looked around and smiled, she was home at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Annette's first instinct was to find her brother and give him a huge hug, but something held her back. Though the enchantress had not specifically said but Annette had a feeling that she could not reveal herself to her brother until exactly the right moment.

So with that in mind she made her way to the kitchen, a known haunt of some old friends.

"And I'm _telling_ you Lumiere that if we serve that the Master will surely be upset, he's never been to fond of fish," said Cogsworth pompously.

"But he'll love _this_ dish," insisted the former candelabra.

Mrs. Potts just rolled her eyes and said, "Just serve steak, we haven't had it for ages and the Master loves it, and so does Belle."

The two men stopped arguing and said simultaneously, "I like it, glad I thought of such a good idea."

But before they could start another argument Annette walked somewhat timidly into the kitchen. Even though it had been a decade since she'd last roamed the halls she still knew her way like she had been here uninterrupted all her life.

"And who are you dear?" asked Mrs. Potts eyeing Annette.

"It's me Mrs. Potts," said Annette stepping more into the light, "Annie."

The three servants stilled at the name, skepticism written all over their faces.

"Cogsworth," Annette began to list off memories, "do you remember when you taught me how to skate? And then by the end of the first day I could skate circles around you? Or Mrs. Potts, do remember the tea cup you gave me for Christmas? And Adam called it cup and sneered.

Or Lumiere when I caught you and Babette in the broom cupboard on the third floor and you then explained to me what sex is?"

This particular memory made Annette's mouth twitch up in amusement, she'd had no idea at the time but that little talk with Lumiere had prepared her for Versailles, in more ways then one.

Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts both threw sharp glances at Lumiere who blushed and said quickly, "Young woman I really think you're-."

Annette interrupted, exasperated, 'If I were lying how on earth could I have this?" She held out the Celtic Shield and watched the servants' faces change from skeptical to wonder-filled.

As Lumiere fingered it Annette smiled and said, "Like I said, it's me…Annie."

The three servants stared at her for a moment before shouting, "ANNIE?!?!!" simultaneously.

They were in shock. Annette had always been a pretty child but now…at nearly nineteen she was stunning. While her brother had favored their mother's blondish locks, Annette had thick auburn waves that fell to the middle of her back. Her figured had blossomed as well, she had curves in all the right places. She was fairly tall as well, at least two inches taller then Belle which made her figure all that more appealing. Her straight nose and rosebud mouth were slightly different then Adam's as was her soft jaw-line. The only thing the three former house wear items could find similar between the siblings were their eyes. Both the same cerulean blue.

"_Mon Dieu_," whispered Lumiere As Cogsworth's jaw hit the floor. Mrs. Potts however sprang into action.

"On Annie darling!" she cried engulfing the lost princess in a tight hug, "You have no idea how we've missed you so! We thought the enchantress had killed you or worse!"

As glad as she was to be in Mrs. Potts' warm embrace, Annette like breathing more. "Umm…Mrs. Potts? I…I can't really…breathe."

The elderly woman let go immediately and began to straighten out Annette's dress.

"But Annie," said Cogsworth finally, "what happened to you?"

Annette sat the three servants down and told them her story. How she'd been taken by the enchantress to live at Versailles, how she'd hated it and was home sick, how she became the most desired/envied/hated girl in the court, how her voice had gained international recognition. She finally reached the part that had brought her here, "…and then I opened my eyes and I was in the rose garden!"

Taking a moment to catch her breath Annette said, "Now tell me what _you_ all have been up to."

And so Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere told of what had happened to them after the enchantress placed the curse.

"He WHAT?" cried Annette in shock when they reached the part of how Belle had come to live in the castle.

"He made her his prisoner forever and ordered she dine with him the first night," said Lumiere.

Annette smacked her palm to her forehead and muttered, "That fool, it's lucky he still won her heart with _that_ beginning."

"Oh trust me dear," said Cogsworth dryly, "It gets better."

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Annette once again, "He tried to cancel _Christmas_?"

They nodded and Annette shook her head, "That's a very Adam thing to do."

Annette was silent for the rest of the story, gasping occasionally and choking back a tear or two.

Finally at the end she said slowly, "So…right before the last petal fell Belle admitted her love for my already dead brother? And then he turned back into a human and they kissed while the castle and you all returned to normal? And then they _danced_?"

"Yup."

"Spot on."

"Pretty much."

Annette rolled her eyes and smirked, oh she was _so_ going to tease him about that.

"And now we can tell the Master you are home when he returns with Mistress Belle," said Lumiere getting up no doubt to tell the rest of the household.

"No!" cried Annette gabbing the back of Lumiere's jacket, "You three are the only ones who can know I'm home…for now."

"But why?" asked Cogsworth confused.

"Because…because I want to reintroduce myself to him my way," she said carefully, 'oh and by the way…where is my brother?"

Adam stared out the coach window, not really seeing any of the beautiful sights before him. Tomorrow is her birthday, he thought sadly, Annie would nineteen tomorrow if she were still alive.

"Darling?" asked Belle softly, bringing the former beast out his thoughts, "is something the matter? You've been awfully quiet today…ever since we left Papa's."

Adam kissed her lips and said, "It's nothing dear, nothing at all." Belle smiled and went back to her book.

It was a lie though, Adam's thought certainly weren't plagued with nothing. Lately his dreams had been haunted by the face of his younger sister. When he'd originally been transformed Adam had thought of nothing but his own misery and pain. Then latter his thoughts had consumed by Belle. Now they were fraught with visions of his little sister, an innocent victim of a horrible curse.

Well, not really because you see Adam had no idea whether Annette had been touched by the curse at all, or even if she was even alive. Now guilt had come to eat at his insides, punishing him for forgetting the most (well maybe ties for number one with Belle now) important person in his life for ten years.

Exhaling softly he fingered the Celtic Shield she'd given him that fateful Christmas, even as the Beast he's never taken it off.

"Annie," he murmured to himself, "Please come back."


	3. Chapter 3

Annette finished polishing the piano keys and gave a small smile. Everything was ready for tonight. Suddenly she heard voices and immediately ran for a place to hid, the last thing she needed was a giggly servant to find her and her surprise ruined.

"But Cogsworth aren't _you_ the one who's always telling me I need to learn to keep a tab on things myself?" came Adam's confused voice.

Annette's heart leap into her throat, peering cautiously around the corner she was hiding behind Annette stole a peak at her brother. He'd grown so tall! Her back was broad and muscular and his hair was a brownish blond color. He had taken on their father's shape so Annette assumed she'd taken her mother's. Though she couldn't be sure considering her mother died when she was born and her father when she six.

"Yes, yes but sir this is _your_ engagement party," said Cogsworth airily, too airily.

"That's what Mrs. Potts said when she kicked me out of the kitchen," said Adam giving his servants an odd look.

"Sire," interjected Lumiere, 'Why don't you go relax and make _amour_ to your lovely fiancé eh?"

"Make…_amour_?" repeated Adam, confusion evident in his voice, "What exactly is that?"

Before she could stop herself Annette let out a small giggle, lord her brother was _so naïve_!

"Just go find Belle," interrupted Cogsworth, sounding a bit embarrassed, "Let us handle tonight's preparations."

A few minutes later Annette heard Cogsworth snap, "Brilliant Lumiere simply brilliant!"

"Hey," defended Lumiere, "it got him out of the room didn't it?"

"Lumiere, Cogsworth," said Annette coming out from behind the corner, "does my not know what sex is?"

"I'm afraid he does not," replied Cogsworth giving Lumiere a dirty look.

"But…how? I mean I found out when I was eight. Granted I was a little young but still…he's a grown _engaged_ man," said Annette looking at the door her brother had just left through. "I assume his bride is just as innocent?"

"Pure as a nun," Cogsworth dead panned.

Annette laughed and said, "_Mon Dieu_! Madame must be in heaven, not one but _two_ minds to corrupt! And one of them her master! Well, well, well that will be one _interesting _wedding night."

"Belle," said Adam as he came up to her in their library, "you read a lot so I was wondering if you've ever come across the term 'making amour' in any of the books you've read?"

Belle blinked, thought for a moment and said, "No… I haven't why?"

"Something Lumiere said…but Belle…I think Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts are hiding something from me," said Adam thoughtfully.

"Well," said Belle kissing his cheek, "I'm sure whatever it is their hiding for a good reason."

Annette twisted her hands nervously. Tonight she'd see her brother for the first time (she wasn't counting that afternoon's encounter) in ten years. And boy what a way she was making her grand entrance. Right now he and his guest were in the dinning room eating a delicious meal, in a few moments Lumiere and Cogsworth would lead everyone into the grand ballroom where she would make her grand entrance.

She'd seen Belle right before diner. She was a very pretty girl indeed and she could tell that the young woman loved her brother very much.

Pulling her cloak's hood over her face she prepared for the rest of the night.

Lumiere cleared his throat and said, "Madams and Monsieurs, if you would all please make your way to the grand ballroom, Monsieur Cogsworth, Madame Potts, and I would like to present a **very** _special_ gift to Prince Adam and his lovely fiancée Belle."

Adam and Belle exchanged confused looks but followed the former candlestick nonetheless, at least Adam sort of knew why they had been acting so weird.

Annette stood behind the curtain, her hands shaking. Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm herself _Du calme_, she told herself firmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Cogsworth, "it is with _great_ pleasure that I introduce you to Mademoiselle Rosier, whose voice is a fixture at the Château Versailles. Now please sit back, relax and enjoy."

Annette smiled a little to herself, and they said _Lumiere _could be a ham?

Adam watched as a figure wrapped in a white cloak with the hood pulled up walked over to the piano in the middle of the room. It was odd for someone to conceal their identity so but it was not as though _he_ was one to talk.

Annette sat down at the piano and began to play, soon the whole room was filled with the piano's soft tone.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

Her voice was low and soft, filling the whole room with wonder. Adam stiffened, how could _she_ possibly know _that _song? 

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Her voice filled the room. No one was moving, no one was breathing in fear of breaking such a remarkable spell.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Annette felt tears well up in her eyes but she willed them not to fall, she need him to hear this, to let him know that she was home.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

The song ended and the entire room burst in energetic applause. This girl's supposed reputation was well earned.

Annette got up and curtsied humbly, hood and cloak still pulled tightly around her.

"Oh Bravo!" cried Belle coming up to the cloaked young woman with Adam, "that was simply brilliant! Mademoiselle!"

"Thank you Madame," murmured Annette looking at the floor to ensure that they did not see her face.

"Is there any payment we can give you for such a lovely performance?" asked Belle eager to reward the talented young woman.

"I'm afraid not Madame," replied Annette carefully.

"Where did you learn that song?" asked Adam, his voice slightly hoarse.

Annette smiled to herself and said, "I made it up when I was a little girl, a Christmas present you see."

With that Annette let her cloak fall to the floor. The crowd around her gasped. There were few who actually recognized her, most were just taken aback by her beauty. She had been wearing a peach gown underneath that came off her slender shoulders and bunched up at her elbow.

Looking up at his face determinedly Annette whispered, "Hello Adam."

Adam stared at her for what seemed to be a long moment, everyone else in the room seemed to have disappeared.

"A-Annie?" whispered Adam stroking Annette's hair as though he thought she was going to disappear.

Annette's mouth twitched in smirk as she said sarcastically, "No, I'm the Easter Bunny."

Adam gave a small chuckle, oh yeah it was Annie. While he's been the bratty brooding child she'd always been playful and ready with a good natured tease.

A sudden, fierce joy seized him and he picked Annette and spun her around, many, many times.

"Ahhh! Adam! Adam put me down!" she laughed as her brother spun her around.

Finally he released only to engulf her in a fierce hug.

"I've missed you," Adam whispered.

"And I you," Annette replied letting happiness fill her.

She trailed her hand down his neck until she found a think golden chain. Pulling out the Shield she smiled.

"You kept it," she said looking back up at him.

Adam nodded, "I think it was the only thing that kept me from killing myself."

"Well I'm _so_ glad I could be of assistance," said Annette sarcastically. She suddenly turned to Belle who had been watching the whole thing with a bemused look on her face.

"Hello, I'm Adam's sister Annette. Call me Annie, you must be Belle."

"Yes I am," said Belle taking Annette's outstretched hand, "I didn't realize Adam had a sister."

"Ah," said Annette smiling, "it's a funny story you see. It begins with my brother being cursed and me being taken to Versailles and it end with this."

Annette suddenly gave Adam a sharp slap upside the head.

"Yeouch!" cried Adam rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

Annette shrugged, "I figured I owed you at least one for the past ten years with you piling on one idiotic move after another."

"Well at least I got the curse lifted," muttered Adam.

"Yes and at least _I_ know what 'making amour' means," replied Annette smirking.

"_You_ know what mean?" asked Adam, surprise widening his eyes, "How?"

"I lived in _Versailles_ for ten years," said Annette smirking, "not to mention when I was eight Lumiere…well he gave me a very _interesting_ lesson. And so know when you and Belle here ask Madame what it is, and I know you will ask, you'll know who to kill for corrupting your sweet little sister."

"Great," muttered Lumiere, "remind me why we wanted her back again."

Annette chuckled and suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot," she said turning back to her brother, 'the enchantress sends you both the best of wishes."

"Lovely," muttered Adam tightening his grip on Belle's hand a little bit.

Annette chuckled as she made her way over to the piano and picked up the object that had just appeared on it.

"Do you regret your time apart?" asked Belle suddenly, "do you wish you both could go back and change things?"

"No," murmured Annette fingering the perfect red rose in her hands, "I think everything worked out _beautifully_."

**AN: Don't own the song…that'd be Avril Lavigne. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
